Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last
by Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko
Summary: At the age of 5 Sakura was in a clearing and stumbled upon by Zetsu.He decided to bring her back with him.On her first day there"What have I gotten myself into, dear Kami." Read as Sakura is pulled into a world of insanity and love and Family!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot ,maybe.**_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

Chapter 1

5 year old girl with pink hair and big emerald doe shaped eyes named Sakura was running through the forest, at speeds matching a cheetah. _Freedom at last,_ she thought. Sakura reached a clearing filled with wildflower. Then something popped into her head **WHERE THE HECK I AM!**

_**Don't you remember,**_ said inner. _What happened,_ said Sakura. _**Why am I always stuck with the dumb ones?**_ _Hey,_ said Sakura.

"_Sakura move faster," said . With that she moved her form even faster. "I said __**FASTER**__," screamed . Sakura could take it anymore her small body collapsed. "Pathetic" said the pink hair girl's father. He left her there on the ground. Mrs. Haruno came out and grabbed Sakura by her hair. "Look what you did you are so worthless. You're joining your dear brother in the orphanage, maybe this time I have I have child who is not so wea -__**AHHHHHHHH**__- __**YOU BIT ME**__," screamed Mrs. Haruno letting go of Sakura. _

_The 5 year old took the chance and ran off. Tears ran do her porcelain skin; her hair was sticking up in different places. She didn't even notice where she was going and ran out the gate. So that leads up to now._

_Oh yeah, so where are we,_ said Sakura. _**Like I know,**_ said inner. A sound of a twig snapping echoed throughout the clearing. "What was that." said the pink hair child. She pulled out a kunai and got into defense mode.

"Who's there?" A man with black skin on one side and white on the other came out. He wore a cloak with red cloud on it. The boy had yellow eyes that seem to pierce the soul, green hair decorated his head, and Venus fly trap was around the head. Sakura was scared but refused to show it. Wouldn't you be scared too? One minute you're alone the next some man with black and white skin comes out of a freaking bush.

"What do want?" asked Sakura.

"…"

"Hello?"

"…..."

_**Is he freaking ignoring us?**_

_I don't know_

"I smelt something delicious coming from here," with that said the boy. **"Yes something very delicious." **I correct that a bipolar man came out of the bush. The green haired male walked towards her and smelt her.

"Yes very delicious." Sakura jumped back and was in attack mode. "What's your name little one" She hesitated and said "Sakura" he tilled his head in a questioning manner. "Cherry….it matches your hair." _That's the point._

"What's your name?" A small smirk appeared on his lips "Zetsu **the name**."

Zetsu POV

The girl Sakura was fascinating. She was just like a cherry blossom. Small, delicate, and pretty. **Let's take her with**_** us.**__ Nonsense she has a family. __**Ask Her.**_"Where do you live?" Sakura said, "Konoha." _See. __**So, ask about her parents.**_ "Do have you a family." The poor child trembled after I asked. "Please don't make me go back there," she cried. I grabbed her and hugged her awkwardly. **"Would you like** to come with us?" She looked up at me and smiled. "HAI"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Zetsu walked through the forest. Instead of "walking" Sakura was on Zetsu and he was running on the trees. They finally made it to the based. It was a cave boulder in front of it. The bipolar man did hand signs and the boulder moved. Sakura watched as they passed the rocky walls which was a lighted with torches as walked past the holders in the caves. They reached a metal door with tons of locks. The pink haired girl looked towards her transportation person and asked how we get inside.<p>

He didn't say a word and did a bunch of hand signs. The mental flew opened and sucked them in. Sakura was screaming her head off when they got sucked. She didn't know what was going on and scared that she might die.

_**I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE**__. Me too._ She passed out, out of fright.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? I remember being sucked into something. I looked done and saw I was in a bed? Wait a minute I was supposed to be with Zetsu. Oh Freak I'm going to die. Kami anyone up there hel-<em> Before I could finish some came through the door. "It good to see that you're awake," said the lady. She looked beautiful. She had dark ocean blue hair, amber eyes that could glow and a piercing under her lip. The woman wore a cloak just like Zetsu and an origami flower was in her pinned up hair.

"My name is Konan, nice to meet you and what is yours." Even her voice was beautiful. "M-My n-n-name is S-Sakura," I stuttered. You moron you probably sound weak. Mom was right. My shoulder slouched a bit. "What a pretty name," said the woman known as Konan.

"You really think so," I whispered, returning from my moment of despair. "Yes it is. Oh my I almost forgot. I'll be right back," said Konan. With that she left but came back in 2 minutes top. In her hands was a tray on food. "Here you must be hungry." She laid the tray on the bed, and sat down on the chair next to the bed. The tray was filled with vegetables soup rice, a piece of chocolate and orange juice. I chowed down on it. My dad didn't let me eat breakfast. He said I had to work to eat.

"Ne, Konan-san where am I to be exact," asked after I finished. "Don't worry rest," said the blue haired goddess. All of a sudden my eyes started to get droopy. Next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

* * *

><p>This time when I woke up I saw Zetsu. Thank Kami. Where has been. I don't know. "Zetsu where am I?" He looked at me with is yellow eyes. "At the Akatsuki base," Zetsu said. "Oh" Several minutes when by in complete silence. "Come, we must go." We went outside the door to a dark but lighted hallway. Then we arrived to more brightly area that I assume is the living room. There were a couple people there. A man with BLUE SKIN and blue hair was seating around the coffee table on the floor. A huge sword was at his side, he looked like a fish…..well Fish man was sitting across from this dude who had slicked back silver hair.<p>

He had red violet eyes and a triple-bladed Scythe, attached to the end of a long cord was behind him. In-between the 2 was a man with a mask that covers up nose to chin. His was covered in stitches, green irises surrounded by red. In front of him was a box full of money. The 2 minus stitch man was playing. The silver hair man lost and swung his scythe at fishy.

"Kisame, you cheated," said the slicked back hair one. Kisame the fishy person jumped out of the way. "What you talking about, Hidan. I won fair and square," said Kisame. Hidan didn't care and kept swinging and Kisame kept jumping backing. He backed up so far he was in front of me. Then he jumped up and the scythe was right in my face. I fainted from shock, before the blackness consumed me I heard screaming what the Fuck is going on in here. I wonder what fuck mean. I what have I gotten myself into, dear Kami.

A\N: how did you like. Is it good? Bad? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters. **_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

Chapter 2

When Sakura came to, she was surrounded by new and old faces. There was Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, stitch man, some red head, a man with long black hair and a long-TONGUE, the last person was a dude with a lot of piercings. "Ne, Sakura-chan you ok," asked Konan. The pink haired child said nothing."Can I sacrifice the brat," said the scythe wielder. "NO," hissed the weird tongue dude, "I'm going to do many experiments on her." At that moment Zetsu almost ate the snake dude.

"**DON'T YOU DARE LIE A ONE OF **YOUR SCALY FINGERS **ON SAKURA**-HIME," snapped Zetsu. Everyone was dumbfounded even the piercing dude. Zetsu was usually quiet except on occasion when his talking to himself. "Oh calm down Zetsu, he's just kidding," said Kisame. "Who said I was kidding," said the snake dude.

Sakura took the chance of being forgotten and slipped away.

* * *

><p>She had no idea where she was and what it is. Sakura went down many twists and turn in the halls. She gave up and was about to turn around and back to the rest of the group. That was until she bumped into a knee cap. A pair of arms wrapped around her. "Ah what do we have here," said the man with an orange swirly mask having the appearance of a lollipop and spiky hair. Sakura had frozen in the man's arms. The mask wearer just brought her closer to his face so he could a better look at her through his on eye hole.<p>

_Is he going to hurt us?_

_**I don't know**_

_That helps a lot_

_**Hey you were the-**_

_Hush, I think he said something_

"Did you hear me," said the masked man. Sakura looked at him and said a low "No."

"Did you know it's not nice to ignore people; especially, me," said the lollipop man. Sakura just stared at him and asked what he said. "Tobi is Tobi but-," he paused and took off his mask, "I'm Madara too." Tobi had put her down and got close to her face. "Now then what's your name?" he asked. "Sakura," said the child. "Now then Sakura can you keep a secret." Sakura nodded her head immediately.

* * *

><p>"Ne look what Tobi found." By his side was blushed face Sakura. "I-I w-w-want to j-j-join," she said.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know sorry is good? Bad? plz tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters. **_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I was nervous and impatient with their answer. Tobi-kun said that they would help me reach my goal and be of use to me in future. "Listen brat do you know who we are," said the Jashinist. I gave him a I don't give a fudge face. "Yes I know who are," I said. A sliver eyebrow went up "You are all my slaves,"

I paused and ready myself for my speech, "Together we can rule the world, and make the world mine, MWHAHAHAHA."

* * *

><p>Everyone just stared at her with a WTF? face. Tobi tapped her on the head. "Huh…what happed," said the pinkette. "Blossom-chan went coo coo," said Tobi. Sakura blushed and hid behind Tobi. She poked out her head and said sorry. Konan went over to Sakura. "Sakura are you ok," she asked lightly. "Yes I am I sometimes go crazy, sorry. Oh yeah you're my bitch now," she whispered. Konan just looked at Sakura like she was speaking a different language. "Excuse me," Konan asked. "DANG WENCH CAN YOU HEAR," snapped Sakura. She noticed her change and started crying. "I'm so sorry Konan, please forgive me." Konan picked up the child and swayed her back and forth.<p>

The blue hair kunoichi didn't know what was going on but from the short time the child been here, she came to care for Sakura. "Sakura-chan it's ok," Konan said as she hushed the pinkette. The bluette turned around and noticed that everyone was watching. "What are you looking at you bunch of pigs," hissed Konan.

All of them froze; never had Konan was that mad. Backing up slowly the men went to the wall except the piercing dude. Konan put Sakura down a led her to another room. "Leader-sama what are we going to do," said the red head. The piercing man replied, "Just let the child stay for a day or two then you and Orochimaru get rid of her." The red head and Orochimaru nodded. The rest left except stitch man and red head. "Sasori can you do me a favor,"asked the stitch dude. "What is it Kakuzu," said Sasori.

* * *

><p>Konan was currently taking her to her room. The impassive but overjoyed bluette was loving every moment of this. Konan was always the only girl in the organization. Now that Sakura is here, she feels happy to have another girl around. "Ne, Konan-san is you mad at me," Sakura asked. Konan looked at her as they arrived at her room. "No Sakura-chan and please don't call me Konan-san it makes me feel old. What about Konan instead."<p>

Sakura nodded her head and sat on the blue bed. The room was normal size. The walls were a dark blue and had origami creations pinned to it. White carpets cover the floor. "Konan you're my bitch," smiled Sakura Evilly. Konan was once again shocked. "Um Sakura where did you learn those words." Well let's see.

"_Onii-Chan __where are you going," asked a 4 year old Sakura. Her brother was currently 7. He picked her up and put Sakura on his shoulders. The pink haired child wove her fingers through his sliver white hair. "Sakura-hime you can't go this time," said the big brother. "But Hirokazu-kun-," she was cut off. "No Sakura-chan stay and do what they say. Remember never ever step out of the house by yourself. Promise?," asked Hirokazu, holding out his pinkie. _

_"Promise but why are you not afraid of mommy and daddy," asked the pinkette. The older boy's dark forest green eyes stared and mischief danced within them. "Because one day all of them are going to be my bitches," he said. "One last question, Nii-san," panicked the pinkette. "What is," asked Hirokazu as he put down his siter. "what do your name mean." Hirokazu smiled and said it mean,"wide harmony."_

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapters may be all I can do sorry. I seached the name up and that's the meaning I got. I was gonna name him Hiro but Hiro been done so many times, so I chose this I haven't update had a big Birthday Bash on September 27, so I'm officially 13 yay. Also had a being Speech and Debate mach my partner and I won ours and 2 of our teams tied and the other 2 lost, and I'm on Fall break yay. Well see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters. **_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

One day I came into your life,  
>as an empty little page;<br>On which your every word, or action,  
>Will forever be engraved .<p>

So keep in mind when you're upset,  
>the authority that you hold;<br>~ Nancy M. Elingson  
>Source: The Little Things In Life, Children Poem<p>

_**Chapter 4**_

The two sat there eating pork dumpling (A/N: I love those) on Konan's bed. Konan was drinking tea while was Sakura drinking apple juice. "So that where you learned that word," said Konan.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's ok."

"Okay then I'm going to the rest of my slaves." Sakura hoped off the bed and went out the door_. Ok let's see where I came from to get here.__** I think it was a right. **__Or a left?__** Its right I have a good sense of direction. **__Aye Aye captain._So the rosette headed to the right.

**30 minutes later…**

_I have no idea where I am and it's your entire fault__**. **_

_**Sorry I thought I was right. It's ok hopefully we'll run into one of ours slaves**__._

As I continued down the hallway I bumped into. Kisa...Kim...No, what was it._**Kisame I believe it was**__. Thanks._

Well I bumped into Kisame and fell flat on my butt. He bent down and smiled. "Watch it pinkie, could have broken your nose against my leg," he said as he patted my head. I swatted his hand away and stood up. "Listen here buddy, you don't call your future queen pinkie. You got that FISHSTICK," I finished and was looking him square in the eyes. Kisame stood up while bringing me to his eye level. "We have a feisty one here," he smiled. I looked at him. He rows of sharp teeth. The next thing I knew I was hugging him. "You're a giant shark. Oh can you swim underwater without air. Also do you eat sushi," my eyes had literary hearts in them.

* * *

><p>Kisame walked into the living room. Which was inhabited Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, and basically everyone except Pein (Leader-Sama), Sasori (Red-Head) and Konan. He walked up to Tobi and asked for help. "Oh what can Tobi do for you Kisame-san." He asked. "Can you get this off me," he said pointing to his back. Tobi was surprised to see Sakura hugging onto the shark man's back. "Sakura-chan what are you doing to Kisame-san," he asked pulling her off. "I was hugging Shark-sama," she said smiling. "Ha-ha Kisame, you got some kid falling you around," said Hidan. "Who you calling 'some kid' I'm your mistress so don't disrespect it me," said Sakura. Hidan picked her up to eye level. "Listen here bitch, you are dipshit you understand," hissed Hidan and slapped her. Sakura looked at him with an impassive face. "Did you just call me bitch, dipshit, and slapped me? You are so dead now."<p>

Sakura back flipped out of his hand and landed on the ground cat like. Everyone looked at Sakura in awe. "No one…calls…me…that. NO ONE," she screamed. Sakura ran towards him full blast and kicked him wear the light don't shine. The Jashinist bend over holding his family jewels. "You little-." He didn't finish before Sakura jumped and landed a kick on the top of his head, luckily knocking him unconscious. "Make that a lesson for you all to not disrespect your mistress," Sakura said folding her arms.

"_Sakura-chan remember to let no one belittle you," said __Hirokazu. "Hai Onii-chan," said a 3 year old Sakura.__ The brother threw his sister in the air. "Sakura-hime if you ever feel disrespected just beat them up, ok," held out his pinky, "promise." Sakura hooked her little pinky around the 6 year old. "Sakura promise."_

* * *

><p>I was in the hallway while the fight transpired. The little girl was fast and quick for her age. My eyes saw how her emerald eyes calculated his next move, and his every muscle movement. It was beautiful if you asked me. The way she dodged and jumped, then attacking. I walked it the room with my normal void or blank face on. "Sasori-san, you missed a cool fight pinkie did over hear did-" a puff was heard from the rosette, "she did an awesome job," Kisame said. I ignored him and went straight to the child. Bending down I asked for her name. "Sakura's the names, don't wear it out," she said, "now then what's your name mister." I picked her up and walked out of the room. All you heard were screams of let me go and other incoherent words.<p>

Once we arrived to my room, I put her down on my desk and pulled up a chair in front of her. I studied her pink hair how it showed her big porcelain skin forehead. Touch the child's hair lightly; I felt a sudden squeeze on my wrist. The pinkette's, Sakura, hands barely cover my whole wrist was around it. "Excuse me mister it's not polite to take someone and not say your name," she said. I had almost forgotten about that.

"My name is Sasori at your service," I said. A smiled broke across her face, "nice to meet you." Sakura got up and patted my red hair. "You know mister you have a lot of puppets here," she said looking around the crimson shaded room. "Yes I do I'm a puppeteer," I smirked, "the best at it too." Sakura light lit up to light green. "Can show me how please," the pinkette begged. I looked at her; she was in front of window with a setting sun.

She was prefect an angel.

Her pink hair glowed like a halo that surrounded her round face. The green in her eyes seem to show a somewhat holy presence. Her whole image was that of eternal beauty. I need to keep her to myself such beauty should not be dirty by to those lowlifes. "Sakura, how about you stay here for a moment and I'll teach you," I left.

* * *

><p>I watched Sasori grab pinkie and waked way. Hidan was still unconscious and Orochimaru, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu had left. I sighed and went to go drink some sake.<p>

* * *

><p>Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age<br>The child is grown, and puts away childish things.  
>Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.<br>~Edna Millay

* * *

><p>AN: HAPPY BE-LATED HALLOWEEN. I hope the chapter is ok and I need reviews and if I don't get them then that means no one likes the story. Anyway review PLZ


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters. **_

_**IMPORTANT: I need reviews people. So I know people like it or not. If no one's reading it then I guess I should stop. Well that's all, signing off!**_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

_**Chapter 5**_

I sat there for a minute or two waiting for Sasori. After a full 5 minutes went by, I walked out of the room in search for some food. _Now then, where is the kitchen? _

_**Turn left**__. _

_Hold up. I'm not asking you which way to go. _

_**Why not?**_

_Because you got us lost last time._

_**Nu uh.**_

_Yea hu_

_**Nu uh.**_

While, inner and I was fighting I ran straight into a wall. "Ow! My Freaking nose," I saidholding my nose. "Looks like your nose is bleeding," said the wall I bumped into. Wait WALL! I looked up and saw stitch man looking down at me. "HI STITCH MAN," I yelled as blood was pouring out of my nose. He bent down to me. "First the name is Kakuzu. Second aren't you worried about how much blood you are wasting." I blinked a couple times to clear the black dots from my eyes. Since I didn't work I stopped. "No because my brother said if blood stops you from what you are out to do then, you aren't a good ninja," I said.

"Your brother?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yeah, but brother went missing. Momma and Daddy tried to tell me that he's in an orphanage. Luckily, I'm smarting than they think," I grinned. He stared at me for a moment. His figure started to get blurry. "Saku….Sakura are….Sakura…" Words came in and out of my hearing. "SAKURA!" Was all I heard before I fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know, blame my school to much tests. IMPOTANT ANOUCEMENT: please do the poll on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters.

Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>It's so dark and lonely. Where is everyone? Hirokazu-nii?<p>

No one is here

Who is that?

All in dear time. For Now It's My TURN!

Sakura awoke to a blindly orange face. Instincts kicked in, that orange thing met a foot then Mr. Ceiling. "Ow! Tobi only wanted to see if Cherry-chan is okay," came from the thing attached to the ceiling. The rosette paid no attention to him and moved her legs to the side on the bed. The room was all white. A few marks of dried blood here and there. Chlorine and the stench of bleach covers most of it. Another smell was in the air, one Sakura knew far too well, blood. Hopping off the bed, she went through the door before hearing a crash.

An indication that Tobi finally was off the ceiling. Sakura walked through the hallways seeing none of her minions anywhere. With a quick turn to the left, she found what she was looking for. The group, minus Tobi, was in the so called living room. She smirked and walked in. All eyes turned to her then shocked settled in them. Sakura hair was bloody red with purple highlights running down it. The green was replaced with yellow in her cat like eyes. Her skin a pale white with bandages here and there. A dark but taintless chakra surrounded innocent smile was dark and sick. It would be an understatement to say they were horrified.

"Hello Akatsuki. I see you have my vessel. Oh, before you try to 'extract me' it won't work. My name is Fina. A demon from long before time. A demon or 'monster' that in a blink of an eye a nation could be torn apart. I am the powerful de-," she was cut off. "Only Jashin is powerful," Hidan blurted out. For his stupidity he was shot by lightening.

"Like I was saying I have power beyond your understanding, is there any questions." Tobi walked into the room and fell to the ground cross-legged. Once he was settled, he looked up a small amount of entered him. Fina bend over from laughter. Oh how mortals amuse her. The smell of fear is almost as intoxicating as blood. Almost.

"Well no questions I see," she hummed before taking a step to the right nearly missing a kunai. "Oh interesting. You think you can kill me," a sinister smile spread. Then a fire ball flew to face. As if time stopped Fina raised her foot and knocked it back to the sender, who destroyed it.

"Before you try to kill Sakura remember that if you kill her you kill your chance of having the world in your hands,Pein-sama."

"How do you know m-," Pein tried to say. "I told you I know everything. Until we meant again, Bye bye," just like that Fina turned back into Sakura and left the Akatsuki dumbfounded.

The red turned into a soft petal pink. Bandages gone like they were never there. Emeralds were placed back into her eyes as they rolled back. A thud was heard through the silence of the room. "Leader-sama what happened," asked Konan. "I don't know but it's better if we don't get rid of her quite yet," Pein answered. Konan looked at him like he grew a second head. "What is wrong with you? Did you not feel the intensity of her, it's chakra." Pein only smirked, "of course I did." he walk over Sakura then to his office.

Sasori only smirked. The girl got only more interesting. Not only was she perfect, but she's a powerful were getting better and better.

* * *

><p>AN:I dropped a major bomb on y'all, didn't I. Mistake tell me. Short and I know. You guys love me, right? I could have been uploaded just too busy. Gotta go to school on Wednesday. The bad thing is I'm starting High School. I'm Freaking OUT! What am I going to do? Any advice? If so PM me please just going cavemen on people!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, maybe. Also I do not wish to own it because I wouldn't have thought any of the Naruto plot or characters. **_

_**Cherry Blossoms Are Meant To Last**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p>A mob of green hair looked down at the pinkette on the floor, unconscious. The girl's fragile chest was rising and falling with each breath. Pink lips opened with a silent gasp of pain. Zetsu picked her up. She was far lighter than a child her age was supposed to be. Did they starve her back where she lived?<p>

It's quite sad that humans could do that to an angelic thing.

**Angelic? That bitch is fucking evil. Did you not feel the electricity in the air?**

White Zetsu decided to ignore that comment. He proceeded to take Sakura back to Konan's room. It was already dark outside. Zetsu laid her gently on the bed. He pink blossom hair spreading across the pillow. Her emerald orbs did not show themselves to the world during the transition. He left the room and let the girl sleep.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was what surrounded her. A suffocating feeling was going through her tiny chest. It caressed her childish body. Nothingness is what she felt. Her tiny form floated in it. Rose pink lips breathed in air, but there was no air. Lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. Eyes flew open from the brain's panic of not having what it needed. That panic soon made its way to dimmed emerald eyes. Panic left as soon as it hands caressed the pale skin of the child. It's silk like hands soothed the child into an almost eternal slumber.

"Saku―" a voice broke through the eerie silence. The little girl's body twitched with the spark of recognition from the voice. The dark hands continued its work to sooth the child to sleep.

"Sakura," the voice boomed.

The hands worked harder to get the child to sleep. It was too late, the girl's eyes brighten from the familiarly of the word.

A torrent of wind pushed into the child's chest. It pushed her further down towards a bright light. Dark hands rushed forward to grab the body. The girl's eyes started to focus in on the white thing coming from the darkness. Her pink hair whipped around her face. The hands grabbed the girl's shoulder and forced her towards the thing coming from the darkness.

Sakura tried to scream but nothing came out. She struggled against the hands and arms surrounding her. "OH HELL NO," two arms shot out from the white light and encased themselves around the girl. The white arms shielded the child from the harsh blows of the darker one's.

The white thing above turned out to be a face covered in bandages. Yellow eyes peeked through the bandages as the glowing white arms dragged the girl into the light. They closed and a lifting of the bandages around the cheek spoke of a grin that was formed.

_Maybe next time Sakura-chan…_

Sakura's eyes popped open and were met with a bright light above. She squished up her eyes as a way to avoid the light. Apparently that wasn't working, so she turned her head to the side. That's when she noticed she was outside in the sun. Sitting up, the pinkette surveyed her surroundings. She was outside the base, how odd. The last thing she remembered was talking to the stitch dude. The child decided to walk around a bit. Her arms were awfully sore.

* * *

><p>AN: There's a poll on my profile that's very important for the continuation of this story. I know it's late. I'm really SORRY! High School is extremely hard to do! Also SCHOOOL IS OOOOOUT!


End file.
